


Did somebody request new sheets?

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, yes they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitch needs to learn how to knock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did somebody request new sheets?

"Urgh, Jefferson…I can’t hold this for much longer….ah!"   
Hamilton yelped, catching one of the items he was carrying. Thomas requested more pillows and blankets because he was changing the sheets. What Hamilton wanted to know was why his storage was on the other side of he estate. He’s been here long enough to know where he’s going without looking. Good thing too, the stack was blocking his view pretty well. By the time he got back to the alcove bedroom, Jefferson was already in bed, as usual. “Thomas?”   
Alex peeked to the side, in hope for instructions of where to place the load, It was then he noticed the heavy breathing and squeaks of the mattress. Hamilton was frozen in spot, watching the mass rock under the blankets.   
Hamilton’s face heated up like a hellish summer day. His breathing matched the gasps and found it impossible to rip his eyes away.  
"H-Hamilton….oh Alexander you’re so tight….fuck….".  
“WhAT??” Hamilton dropped everything in his arms. Jefferson emerged from the mess of sheets.   
"GOOD GOD HAMILTON AH!" He threw the blanket back over his erection in a fraction of a second. Alex still saw it flash and god how he was hot right now…but he couldn’t speak so he backed out of the room.   
"Wait!"

Jefferson did something Hamilton thought he’d never do, he ran after him. Naked.

He was panting by the time he reached him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Hamilton was holding his coat over his crotch and blushing like a madman.

Thomas crushed his lips against Hamilton’s roughly. Alex moaned into the kiss and didn’t even question why he walked out of the room in the first place. He grabbed Thomas’s erection, causing him to moan even more and started pumping. He reached up with the other hand and pulled Thomas’s hair back so he could take a breath, before mashing their lips together in another hungry kiss.

Jefferson inhaled deeply Hamilton’s hand jerked quicker and quicker and then Jefferson cried, spilling out onto Alex’s torso. Thomas gasped and held onto him for support, his entire body needed a moment to recover.


End file.
